


Love is a Battlefield

by DarkstarJedi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarJedi/pseuds/DarkstarJedi
Summary: Adora never thought she’d be facing off against Catra again. She’s been betrayed, her allies are down, her back is against the wall. What will she do?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and easy, hope y’all dig!

Adora panted heavily as she ducked down behind one of the few remaining bits of cover. She was surrounded on all sides by the enemy. Glimmer was down, Bow was out of ammo, and Swift Wind wasn’t responding for backup. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her weapon closing her eyes to try and focus her mind. She’d fought battles before, but nothing like this. She could hear friend and foe alike screaming all over the battlefield. The enemy was relentless. 

How had she not seen this blindside coming? She had given her wife every opportunity to change and it all went up in smoke! At the first chance she got, her wife had turned on her and abandoned the team. Adora looked down at her hands. They were shaking from a mix of betrayal and adrenaline. It was do or die time. As she tried to steady herself and focus her energies, the familiar voice reached her ears.

“Hey Adora…” Adora rolled away as she saw Catra standing on the outcropping she’d just been hiding behind. Adora gritted her teeth.

“Catra… after everything we’ve been through… you still turned your back on us!?” She snapped. Catra shrugged, an evil smile tugging at her lips.

“Come now, Princess…” the Magicat sneered, putting a little extra venom on the last word. “You just let us infiltrate your entire life. Scorpia easily gained your trust and Entrapta disabled your defenses.” A proud purr escaped Catra’s throat. “Just give it up, it’s over.” Adora dug in her heels and drew her weapon.

“Not as long as I can still draw a breath. I will defend Bright Moon until the bitter end!” Catra, undeterred by the princess’s boisterous battle cry, simply laughed.

“As sweet and stupid as the day I married you.” Catra then snapped her fingers and her secret weapon jumped into action. The small form pounced from above and tackled Adora to the ground.

“Ah! NOOOOOOOO!” Adora dramatically cried as she fell to the ground, her weapon falling from her grasp. The assailant giggled as Catra approached.

“Told you it was over.” Catra then pulled the can from the holster on her belt and, with her child’s help, coated Adora in colorful silly string. Adora flailed dramatically and struggled against the onslaught before falling back, playing dead. 

“We did it mama!” The little blonde magicat chirped as they jumped into Catra’s arms. Catra laughed and snuggled Finn as Adora rose from her position and began removing the offending string. From elsewhere on the makeshift battlefield, the other princesses and their children were likewise chattering and regrouping from the game.

“Yes you did,” Catra cooed. “I told you we could beat mommy, didn’t I?” Adora smiled and ran her hand through her hair before raising her hands in defeat. 

“Well when I’m up against the two fiercest warriors in all of Bright Moon, how could I possibly win?” Adora smiled and wrapped her arms around Catra, nestling Finn gently between them. She nuzzled the toddler before planting a soft kiss on her wife’s forehead. “I still think using Double Trouble to booby trap Bow’s cans was a dirty trick.” Catra shrugged.

“I work with what I’m given,” she laughed. The little family stayed nestled in quiet bliss for a few moments before Finn started to get restless. 

“Can I go play more games with my friends before we have cake?” They asked hopefully, looking up at their mothers with heterochromic eyes. Adora smiled and set them down.

“Of course, sweetheart. Just remember to stay where we can see you.” The child ran into the field with the other young royalty and Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist. “We make a damn cute kid, Catra… just turned four and they’re already the spitting image of you.” Adora spun Catra and dipped her, planting a deep, loving kiss on her lips. Catra smiled into the kiss and cupped Adora’s face in her hands.

“Thank you, Adora…” Catra said softly. “If you’d told me back in the Fright Zone that one day we’d be married and celebrating our kid’s fourth birthday with the other princesses and Hordak I think I might have told Shadow Weaver you were crazy… but I wouldn’t change a thing.” Adora’s eyes seemed to glisten.

“Aw! You’re so cute!” Adora was the only one who got to call Catra cute. Catra shrugged it off and kissed Adora once more, this time dipping Adora back. The kiss lingered as they basked in the joy of the life they’d created and nothing could ruin this moment.

Until Adora snuck one last can of silly string out of her shirt, that is.


End file.
